Elf House
by deletedoooo
Summary: Draco Malfoy admits that he has made a lot of mistakes. An unexpected turn of events, leaves him in Mirkwood - an elven realm of Middle Earth. What happens to him there? And what happens to the Elven King and Prince who get wound up in it all. Redo of Not A House Elf. Slow updates at the moment because I have tests and stuff.
1. Awkward Introductions

**This story is basically a redo of my other story Not a house elf. I'm hoping this generally has a more clear direction later on. Being honest my previous story was my first fanfic and had a lot of mistakes in it. I have renamed this one 'Elf House' for my friend 'theshadowoverlord101'.**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy admits that he has made a lot of mistakes. An expected turn of events, ends him up in Mirkwood - a realm of Middle Earth. What happens to him there? And what happens to the Elven King and Prince who get wound up in it all. Redo of Not A House Elf.**

Elf House - SpaceElleth

Chapter 1: Awkward Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the Lord of the rings (owned by J.R.R Tolkien) or Harry Potter (owned by J.K Rowling)

-This takes place after the deathly hallows while Harry and Ron are aurors and before the events of the hobbit-

 **I**

It had all been so sudden, one minute he was out clearing his head in a nearby woods, the next he was being chased by around 15 hooded wizards. He whipped out his wand, dodging the trees as he ran. Hexes were flying his way as he tried to dodge them. Escaping the attacks was not as easy as it seemed, the tress restricting his movements, their long branches dropping in front of him. On top of that, masses of rocks -that the wizard once found useful for sitting on- were causing him to change direction and jump very frequently. Daring to turn behind him, Draco snapped his head back only to see one of the hooded wizards gaining on him. Said wizard fired a red spark, which slashed Draco across the hip, leaving part of his shirt torn and his skin red, burnt and bleeding. The pain was excruciating, it throbbed and seeped with every movement he made. He knew he could not carry on, he needed to stand up and fight. _But surely there is no way I can take them all,_ he thought _I'll have to run and fight._ Harshly, he aimed his wand, trying to pay attention to where he was running and where he was shooting.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He cried. Thankfully, the shot had hit it's mark and his opponent fell to the ground. A second wizard had fallen over the now statue like body. Draco smirked. He aimed his wand once more - just dodging an overhanging tree branch.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The target and his wand had been separated. The man in question, now in a dazed heap on the floor. The gash on Draco'a side was becoming more and more painful by the second, the red flesh was weeping and bleeding on his shirt. He gripped his side, he had to hold on, whoever they were he knew he could not let them beat him. Snapping to the left he, he only saw 2 of the once 15, only to realise his mistake. He heard a booming voice from the right.

"Confringo!" A large rock in front of Draco blasted apart, the shards flying at him.

One to the shoulder. One hit his hip. Another impaled into his leg. Several more flew at him, some not sharp enough to cut the skin, however, others were. A final shard hit him in the head. Draco could feel himself falling to the ground, grasping for breath, every muscle ached. His surroundings disappeared to darkness, and he could hear nothing except a sharp ringing in his ears.

 **II**

"That's the second new nest this week, my lord." Legolas turned to face the warrior and nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is." He said gloomily, the expanding reach of darkness on Mirkwood was something no one could deny. The prince missed the days when it was greener and safe to travel into the woods. The rivers used to be gentle and the trees were bright green. Now it was dull, cobwebs surrounded the trees - the forest was sick. There was once when the trees would speak in soft tones to the wood-elves but now they rarely spoke, and when they did, they were harsh and cold.

He turned to face the group of elves who were conversing amongst themselves. He raised his hand and the noise died down.

"We will go no further today. Gather your things we are heading back to the palace." The group of elves gathered their packs and weapons and followed Legolas.

At Legolas' side was Tauriel (one of the captains) and Feren (one of the guards for the royal family of Mirkwood). Tauriel was cleaning one her daggers, while Feren was trying to convince Legolas to let him tend to the cut on his face. Legolas tried to persuade the ellon that it was not serious ; Feren argued otherwise. The bickering amongst the two ended when the trees began to whisper.

 _What is it?_

 _How did it get here?_

 _It fell from the sky._

 _Is it a man?_

The elves perked up, Legolas beckoning them. The elves were struggling to pin point where 'it' was, so they followed the trees who managed to give some answers to the more questioning trees. It did not take the group long to reach the clearing in which the trees were loudest, their elven agility making it a quick journey. There stood a man. A man who was several inches from the ground. A man who was seemingly floating.

 **III**

Draco was sprawled on the ground scarred and scratched. His senses lacking. Only the sharp ringing being heard and the harrowing pain being felt. Where were the hooded men? Draco could not tell, he could not open his eyes. _I am going to die here. If I am not killed by them, I will bleed to death, if not that I will die of dehydration and starvation. For merlin's sake I can't even open my eyes, let alone walk. This is it then I am going to die here._

His senses revealed nothing to him. He relaxed every muscle in the hope of a quick end. Sure enough there it was, the key to a quick end. A wizard was leaning over him he could feel it. Draco did not know what the wizard was doing all he knew, is that it would not be something good.

"Avada Kedavra." The voice snapped. Draco felt a jolt of pain coursing through him, it was only for a split second, then it was gone. His life flashed before his eyes. Death.

 _Is this what it is like? This is too long. Why? I can't move or feel but here I am. Still thinking, am I still living? That's not possible. The wind? Why is there wind?_

His eyes managed to reopen, everything around him was slow. He could feel the coarse wind. Trees came into view.

 _Draco react!_

He shouted to himself. No matter what was happening he had to do something. But everything was moving so slow, perhaps this is what death is - a slow fall. He was torn. This was either the end or another torture. Draco acted, the world still falling slowly around him, he pulled out his wand. The ground neared.

"Arresto momentum." He was hovering about a foot from the ground. He twitched his wrist and hit the ground. Draco was expecting immense pain from the injuries he had received earlier yet there was none. Anxiously, he looked to his side, only to see a torn shirt. _This is obsurd._

Draco was distracted and stunned by the sudden lack of injuries. An arrow met his shoulder and the world around him moved normally once more. His shoulder stung and he fell backwards, taken off his feet by the unexpected attack.

There was a group in the trees their eyes fixed on him. _This cannot he good_ he thought. So he ran and for the second time today he was being chased by a group of strangers with a strong thudding injury. _Damn it!_ Draco had no idea where he was running, he was following a trail that looked like it had been trodden in and used. Like before he continuously checked behind him - he failed to see the red-haired and blonde elf leave the group and make their way to the trees.

 **IV**

Legolas and Tauriel had left their patrol group in an attempt to corner the stranger. To avoid being seen they hid in the trees. Legolas and Tauriel leaped from branch to branch with a grace that only elves could achieve. Scanning the area below them, Legolas saw the pale haired man and indicated to Tauriel. The pair sped up, getting to a point where they were above and past him. The prince nodded and the two jumped descending to the ground startling the man. Legolas had noticed that the man was shaking as he moved backwards , his grip was also tight around a stick. _A stick?_ The elf questioned to himself.

Quickly, their patrol group had caught up and surrounded the previously floating man.

 **V**

Things were just not going his way. He thought he might have managed to out run them, but no, another two had appeared from the trees. The group that surrounded him were quite odd. They all wore a type of light armour and were armed with bows and swords. _Such simple weapons._ The young wizard thought to himself. The blonde elf ,who Draco had presumed was the leader, stepped forward. He leaned in towards Draco and he noticed that there was something odd about him. His ears were pointed. The leader turned to his group and yelled something in a language Draco did not understand.

A brown haired guard grabbed for his wrist, but with a sharp upward flick Draco sent the jinx ,levicorpus, straight at him and a green light flashed from his wand. The guard was suspended in the air by his ankle, his face turned a bright red and his hair fell in his face. The sharp click of bow strings sent Draco's heart beating - he could not take on such a large group, not when all their arrows were pointing at him.

"Put him down." Called a stern voice, it was the voice of the blonde leader. Admittedly, Draco was caught off guard, he was unaware they spoke English. Knowing his defeat, Draco lowered his wand and the pointed-eared man returned to the ground in a heap. The archers did not losen their hold on the bowstrings though. The red-haired lady lifted the embarrassed guard from the floor and returned to the leader's side. The blonde elf grabbed a long dagger from his back and pushed it close to Draco's throat. _As if there wasn't enough pointy things aimed at me already._ He thought sarcastically.

"Give me the stick." Indicating with his free hand to Draco's wand.

" _Why?_ It doesn't do anything." He argued, wary of the blade which was still dangerously close to his throat.

"The green flash came from that stick. Give it here. I am not a half-wit." The man turned the blade upward slightly. Draco handed him the wand aggressively, knowing he would have to get it back.

 **VI**

" ** _Gwedhi-hon_** " Legolas shouted to his patrol. He ran his hands through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh. First the spiders, _now this!_

"What do you suggest we do, **_heruamin_**?" Asked Feren who was stood at his side.

"As we do not know who he is nor what his intentions may be, I suggest we keep him in the cell and leave his fate to the king." The prince said as Feren grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. The group began to head back once more this time with the strange man. Feren and the man were close to the middle, while Legolas was nearer to the front. Legolas needed to find out more about the man - he could not return to his _ada with a prisoner he knew nothing about._

"Feren, I will take the man. Tauriel go to the front and guide the group." Hastily, Feren caught up to Legolas and bowed before leaving Legolas and the pale haired man. For a while the two walked in silence, Legolas' grip was tight on his shoulder, yet not harsh enough to cause the man much pain or discomfort.

"Who are you?" The prince spoke up, getting no reply. He needed to press the matter, he would not make a fool of himself when he got back to Mirkwood - he was the prince.

"I will ask again. Who. Are. You?" He paused between the words, he had a stern expression on his face. When a reply was delayed again he reached for the hilt of his blade, this he could tell the other took note of.

"Why should I tell you?" He retorted, _it seems this one has an attitude problem (even when outnumbered)_. The ellon opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the unnamed man.

"My name is Draco," is _that it? no explanation, no details of who he is, just a name._ Draco continued after the two continued to walk in silence. "Now will you give me yours?" Legolas looked at him with intrigue, Draco had a lost look in his eyes and a sense of hopelessness.

"I am Legolas, Prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. As a prince I must inquire why a man such as yourself is wandering around or ... falling to the forests of Mirkwood." To this the man name Draco scoffed. Legolas looked to him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled slightly again and raised his shoulders.

"A mere man, a mere muggle! You saw what I did. I am no muggle man - I am a wizard, from one of the most prestigious, pure-blooded wizarding families." Legolas tried not to chuckle, for he had met wizards and none of them were like Draco. The 'wizard' saw his restrained laughter and gave him a dirty look.

The two were interrupted when a guard, Legolas recognised as Himon approached them. He bowed to Legolas then gave an inquisitive look towards Draco.

"Yes Himon,"

"Heruamin, we near the gate. Tauriel says we should be there soon." To this Legolas nodded.

"It seems we are. Thank you Himon."

 **VII**

The large trees they were recently walking under, had opened out. There were now less branches over them and Draco could see the sun seeping through the gaps. The last few trees had almost swerved inwards to create an arch way, which was followed up by a bridge-path of stone. Under the bridge ran a river, not a wild one, it was a river that was completely passive and at ease. The bridge winded and turned leading Draco and the group of pointy eared people past several surroundings Draco did not expect. They were beautiful ; the grass was green and the rivers were a clear blue. Draco felt taken aback by the contrast to what had been the dismal forest and this place.

Eventually, they reached a large set of doors. The doors looked as if they led to somewhere underground as they were quite low beneath the surface. The unreasonably sized doors were met with just as large pillars, each curving in to make an arch and then breaking off into elaborate patterns. The trees still broke out the ground, they curved a little and had an unruly look about them.

The doors opened when the group approached Legolas walking to the front and talking to the people at the door in a language he did not understand. Draco was brought inside with group. The vast halls had bridges coming out from the rock faces they had been built on. There was water rushing from some of the rocks, the sound of the water was almost calming to Draco. The hallways were lit only by amber lanterns hung through the halls - mostly coming off pillars.

Although the beauty of the halls was surely astounding, Draco couldn't help but feel on edge. Everything was so elaborate and breathtaking. In all honesty, Draco had given up trying to figure out what was happening at the moment and was trying to focus on not getting into an even worse situation.

As he was led down deeper paths by 'Himon' everything became darker, until he met an area of cells. _Well, things just get better and better._ The cells still had the charm of the rest of 'Mirkwood' and the rushing waterfalls, yet the rock edges around them just felt sharper. It also felt a lot more claustrophobic and confined ,however, then again cells were supposed to be like that. Himon opened the door of a cell and it gave a sharp creak as if it had not been used in a while. Sharply, Himon shoved Draco in there and locked the door, handing the key to one of the guards who was already station by the cell.

 **Well so that's chapter 1 redo of NAHE 2/ Elf house.**

 **Elvish Translations:** **•Gwendhi-hon- Bind him** **•Heruamin-My lord**

• **Ada-Father/dad**

 **•Ellon-Male Elf (basically)**

 **Sorry, if any of those are wrong it's just generally what I think they are** **(and what the internet says).** **I have tried to name the chapters after what they honestly are.j**


	2. Cells or Councils?

**This story is basically a redo of my other story Not a house elf. I'm hoping this generally has a more clear direction later on. Being honest my previous story was my first fanfic and had a lot of mistakes in it. I have renamed this one 'Elf House' for my friend 'theshadowoverlord101'.**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy admits that he has made a lot of mistakes. An expected turn of events, ends him up in Mirkwood - a realm of Middle Earth. What happens to him there? And what happens to the Elven King and Prince who get wound up in it all. Redo of Not A House Elf. (Okay may be not a summary, let's call it a teaser)**

 **All translation are at the bottom.**

 **By III the writing automatically goes to the centre and I have changed it and reuploaded it dozens of times but it is not working. Sorry.**

Elf House - SpaceElleth

Chapter 2: Cells or Councils?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except my OCs (which come up later) nor the Lord of the rings (owned by J.R.R Tolkien) or Harry Potter (owned by J.K Rowling)

-This takes place after the deathly hallows while Harry and Ron are aurors and before the events of the hobbit-

 **I**

It was the morning after his capture and Draco could hear the cheering coming from the floor above him. The cell he was in was small and made of jagged stone. There was no window to look out of, the only source of light was the amber candles that had been placed along the vast dungeon hallways. There was no bed, no bench, no sign of comfort. The cell was empty except for himself and a small rusted bucket in the corner - this bucket he had yet to use.

Draco had heard nothing from any of the people from the other day. He knew nothing of what they wanted of him or what they thought of him. The merryments above him continued, they made him feel worse and worse. The hours in the cell had left him to ponder why he was kept alive and why he hadn't just died. _Why must I endure so much?_ Deep down he felt as if he knew the answer, _because you let him control you Draco,_ a part of him urged. He became more and more frustrated, he shook his head and slammed his fists into the wall.

"That is not going to help you." A voice said from around the corner. Draco wanted to edge forward to see who it was but stayed where he was, waiting for them to approach him. Soon enough they did. Draco immediately recognises them as the lady who was with 'the prince'.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked with an angry tinge to his voice. The red-haired lady continued walking until she reached the edge of the cell, she stood there with her back turned to him.

"I have been assigned to guard this cell." She spoke calmly. _Well, now what happens if I actually want to use the bucket._ He thought while looking at the rusted bucket, and shudderring.

"And why would you need to do that, there are bars." He questioned.

"I was there, I saw what you did." She said with some disdain in her voice.

Draco did not want to say anymore, he was tired and overly aware. The two carried on as they were in silence, the red-haired lady not even looking back at him. The amber lights flickered every now and then, some of them in time with the thudding from the floor above them. It had been some time before Draco spoke up.

"Why are you not up there, doing what ever they are doing?" She shuffled on her feet a little.

"Because I am down here and because I don't drink wine as excessively as they do." She replied bluntly. _Damn, what I wouldn't give to be up there instead of down here,_ he thought as he heard more cheering from the 'wine drinkers'.

Draco was really beginning to get bored of the small conversations and blank walls. He needed some freedom and he needed some answers. He had some many questions running around in his head.

 _Where was he?_ That was the one that came up the most. He was unable to recognise where he landed and it matched no descriptions of places he knew. On top of that, the people here seemed strange: the way they spoke, their buildings, their pointed ears, their fair looks and their weapons. It all felt so absurd to him. It all seemed as though it wasn't real. Part of him wanted to scream that none of this was real ; another part of him knew it was, the pain from the arrow was real, the running was real, the stone walls around him were real. Everything around him was real, it just wasn't the real he knew. Slowly, Draco went into a state of blocking out everything around him, just focussing on his thoughts. Draco ended up thinking of his early childhood where everything was fine. He was not here. He was at home with his family. He began to hear someone calling out to him, in the hope that it was the world he knew returning, he snapped back to reality only to realise it was the guard. She told him she was leaving and that she was being replaced by someone else soon, and being honest Draco didn't care - she didn't do anything anyway.

 **II**

Legolas sat at a desk in his chambers, quietly writing the report of his patrol. Usually, it wouldn't take this longer, in fact usually he would copy previous report structures, however, it was not normal to come across a man who could produce 'magic' (as the patrol group had called it) from a stick. He was struggling to find a way to formally say that the prisoner was floating, which was especially hard because he knew the councillors who read the reports would not believe him. They were all quite stuck up, with a few exceptions at least.

A sudden knock of the door, interrupted him from the dreary report.

"Come in," he said and the door opened. A young ellon named Aenir walked in. He was one of the youngest elves in Mirkwood at mere five hundred (yeah I know right only 500). Legolas would often talk to Aenir while he was writing his reports -note that Legolas did the talking as generally Aenir was a very timid person.

"Aenir, it is good to see you _**mellon** - **nin**. _ What brings you here?"

" _ **Hîr-nin** , _the king sent me to get you, he says that you are late for the council meeting. _" Oh,_ he thought, he had been so absorbed in his report that he completely forgotten about the meeting.

"I best go then." Aenir nodded and left. Legolas picked up his unfinished report papers and took a left down the hall.

He had always hated council meetings. They were so dull and often the advisors argued so much that nothing ever came to a conclusion and was left for Legolas and his father Thranduil to do themselves. Many of the members were so full of themselves and were always convinced they were right. There were some, however, who Legolas liked. One of these was Toron, who had the presence of an older brother to many of the 'younger' elves and had taken over his father's seat on the council a few years back. Toron was quite tall and had a slender build, he had raven black hair and green eyes. Toron had a build good enough for a warrior but generally said his strength lied in words not swords.

Legolas remembered the time when he was first invited to a council meeting after leading a few patrols. At the time he was really excited, as for him it meant they were finally accepting him as an adult. Although, it did not live up to his expectations as most of the members still treated him like a child. Legolas knew this would be one of the worse one yet _how do I explain a floating man, who magically made people float in the air with a stick. Even more so how do I explain that he fell from the sky?_ Legolas gave an exasperated sigh that caused some of the palace guards to turn towards him.

He got to the familiar hall way where the meetings were held and went to the door. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the nightmare of what he was about to walk into.

 **III**

Draco was slouched in a corner staring blankly at the small candle light opposite him. The cells around him were all empty and it just made him feel more awkwardly aware.

 _Tip...Tap..._

Draco heard the soft tap of footsteps from around the dungeon corner, they had a slight echo as they bounced off the empty halls. The footsteps were surprisingly hard to hear, whoever it was must be agile on their feet. It had only been a few minutes since the other guard left so he had been expecting another one to come round soon. The soldier came from round the corner. He was very tall, with a fair face and hazelnut hair. Swiftly, he stood in the same position as Tauriel, all be it a little more relaxed on his part.

"Good morning." He said turning his head slightly to Draco.

"How are you fairing?" He then went on after not getting a reply, "You don't seem very conversational." _Is he mad, I am in a cell in a place I don't know, with no chance of getting out without my wand and he tells me I am not 'VERY CONVERSATIONAL'._ The strange guard turned fully to him and peered between the bars.

"Who are you? I've never heard of someone being personally guarded before." He raised an eyebrow. Draco looked up and small scowl and a small scowl rose on his face.

"I don't know, I haven't done anything wrong." There was a small aggressive edge to his voice, other than that his voice was croaky due to his dry throat. The guard took note of his coarse voice and threw two pouches at him. In the first a was a small portion of meat and the second was a water pouch.

"Here, should help your throat." Draco drank some of the water, taking the guard's advice. He also ate some of the meat and although it was cold it was undeniably delicious. After finishing a small "thanks" escaped him.

"Now that you are, hopefully, feeling better, would you like to tell me who you are?" Draco sighed, he was opposed over whether he should tell him or not.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did, it's probably beyond you." Part of him regretted saying the last bit, in fear of not getting the guard's help again, however, to his surprise he just laughed.

"I believe, I have seen a lot of things that are beyond you, but I will never know until I tell you, now why do you not just tell me and we can find out whether it is _beyond me._ How about we start off with names." _That's not too hard to answer._

"Draco."

"Callon."

 **IV**

Legolas walked into the room, all eyes were suddenly focussed on him. Some faces were disappointed with his 'punctuality' and others such as Toron just smirked. With an act of confidence he walked over to his chair, it was closest to his father's throne like chair, which was at the head of the table, and next to Toron, which was relief to him because Toron always made him feel a little more easy.

"You are late, Legolas." His father said turning to him with a cold look.

" ** _Goheno_ - _nin_** I was writing my report and managed to lose track of time." He could see a few scowls from some of the more impatient of the advisors.

" _ **Hîr-nin** , _where is this report now?" Asked an older elf named Raklir, who was once one of the strongest warriors in Mirkwood but had been left paralysed in one arm after the Last Alliance. Raklir had never been one for sitting in meetings, but had become a member of the council at Thranduil's request. This was unfortunate for Legolas, as it was very easy to tell him and Raklir did not get on.

"Legolas, the report." His father said as Legolas stood up to hand it to him. After receiving it, Thranduil quickly skimmed through the pages and took note that it was unfinished before placing it on the table. The table was silent and Legolas was glad for a moment that his father had not declared to everyone that it was unfinished. Toron turned to Legolas before speaking,

"I am assuming the patrols went similarly to usual then Legolas." To this Legolas gave a small shake of his head.

"They were, until on our way back we came across a man,"

"It is not unusual to come across men in the woods." Said Raklir. Legolas let out a calm breath, _sometimes I would like to throw Raklir in the dungeons._

"This man was capable of performing magic. Please, before you doubt me, hear what I say." He took a breath feeling nervous at the thought of explaining yesterday's events to some of the most prestigious elves in the realm.

"This man, when we found him, he was floating above the ground. After that he shouted some incantation and made one of my soldiers rise up in the air by one of their ankles."

"Are you sure he was a man?" Asked an _**elleth** _ named Aegwen from at the end of the table. Legolas knew her, as she was similar to his age and the two often sparred together. She was one of the few patrol captains who were on the council - rather than the majority who delivered reports.

"He had the appearance and general stamina of a man from what we saw, however, he did tell me he was a wizard.

There were a few whispers and a few sniggers from around the table, all of which died down to complete silence when Thranduil raised his hand.

" _ **Ion-nin** , _where is this man now

"He is in the dungeons, I asked for him to be personally watched by a guard at all times."

"Legolas, this evening I will be in throne room- I would like him to be brought up there so I can speak with him. Anyone who has anymore questions on the matter may raise them at next weeks meeting or they can find Legolas to talk to him themselves. Dismissed." Slowly, the members of the council left the room each one bowing to Thranduil and Legolas before they left. Legolas got up and grabbed his papers in order to finish them later when his father stood up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not let what Raklir says get to you. I have known him long enough to know he means no ill will to you. He has always been the impatient type and ever since the Last Alliance he has only got worse." Legolas nodded and left in a haste to finish the dull paperwork when he got pulled up by Toron.

"Are you okay, _**Mellon-nin**."_ Legolas just nodded and continued walking. Toron asked he had always been known to look out for the 'younger' elves of Mirkwood and Legolas was thankful for that he just wasn't in the mood.

"Legolas, I understand Raklir gets on your nerves and that you feel he doesn't treat you like he should. And I understand that you are mad." _But Toron you will never understand,_ Legolas wanted to say. It was the truth, Legolas felt like barely anyone on that council viewed him as they would other _**ellons**. _ They always remembered him as 'The King's Son' to be protected at all times, and even though he had come of age long ago no one on that council would show it. They had to question everything he did, point out every mistake he made.

"Thank you, Toron. I should probably go, I have to do some paperwork." Toron nodded and left the prince realising that it was probably best he left him to it.

 **Well, that was chapter 2. As I have mentioned I am trying to fix some of my mistakes from the other story with this one. First off, by making the chapters longer and having more drama and angst because who doesn't love that.**

 **Elvish Translation:**

 **•Hîr-nin=My lord**

 **•Mellon-nin=My Friend**

 **•Ellon=Male Elf**

 **•Elleth=Female Elf**

 **•Goheno-nin=My apologies/I am sorry**

 **•ion-nin=my son**

 **So I have made some new OCs, which I tried to make not horrible.**

 **Toron- A name derived from forest in elvish. I've made Toron as almost a big brother figure to a lot of the younger elves as he was kind of inspired by Reiner from Attack on Titan before he was a -spoiler- traitor.**

 **God! I love Attack On Titan so much!**

 **Callon- A name derived from hero in elvish, mainly because I like the way it sounded. Callon is kind of like the suave type but he's curious at the same time.**

 **Yeah, Legolas had drama too. ~ The struggles of being a prince.**

 **Yeah 2, Tauriel is boring. *rolls eyes***

 **Yeah 3, so a thing I always have to pick out with movies/books is 'how do they go the toilet?' ~ thus I present to thee *horn blows triumphantly***

 **A BUCKET!**

 **so which would you choose: option**

 **a) the cells with Draco, Callon and Tauriel or**

 **b) the councils with Legolas, Thranduil, Toron (and Raklir but he's a jerk soooo)**

 **Chapter 3 awaits...**


	3. The 'wizard'

Elf House - SpaceElleth

Chapter 3: The 'wizard'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the Lord of the rings (owned by J.R.R Tolkien) or Harry Potter (owned by J.K Rowling).

-This takes place after the deathly hallows while Harry and Ron are aurors and before the events of the hobbit. Draco is around 20 and Legolas is like 350 or something (because we don't actually know how old he is in LOTR so let's go with that)-

 **I**

"Your name is Draco, your not from this world and you are a wizard, as I said I knew I would understand." Said Callon who was facing Draco and smirking.

"Yes, but there are pure-blood wizards and then there is everyone else. I am a pure-blood. A Malfoy." He said full of pride.

"Your name is Draco and you are a pure-blood wizard." Callon repeated. Draco folded his arms.

"Why are you repeating me?"

"To prove to you that what you are saying is not _beyond me_." Callon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Delinquent." Draco muttered under his breath, which Callon easily picked up and just replied by shaking his head.

"Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I know very little about it and the information I have, I would rather not share." _Why did I have to end up here?_ Played on his mind the most when he thought about it, _I mean it's beautiful and all, but these stupid people treat me like dirt._

"Ok then, what was your world like?" Callon asked,

"No, it's your turn. What is _this_ place like?" Draco asked with emphasis on the word 'this'.

"Do you mean around here specifically, or the whole of Middle Earth?" _That means there is more of these people, great._

"Here, as I don't I'm going to see any of out there, while you little fairies keep me locked up in here." He said gesturing his arms quite wildly. Callon chose to ignore being called a 'fairy' and spoke

"Well, as you probably know this place is mainly occupied by elves." _Does he mean, them or are there other elves here?_ Callon picked up on Draco's questioning look and continued.

"Draco, elves we are immortal and have pointy ears. I am an elf, the people who caught you were also elves." Draco sniggered.

"Where I come from there are elves too, but they're only good for chores and things that I don't waste my time on."

"As great as that may sound for you, now everything has changed and you are at the mercy of them." Callon said with a calm tone.

"Can we get back to the part where you described _this_ place?"

"If you wish. Currently, you Draco, the great wizard that you are, have found yourself in the dungeons of King Thranduil." He said leaning up against the wall to the side of the barred door.

"I take it that he is another oh so great and powerful elf." He said with a sour tone.

"Talking like that is not going to help you." Callon murmured.

"Well, it seems nothing will. This King Thranduil, you were talking about."

"The truth is I do not know much about him, I have met him, yet I do not know much about him. I do know he has been through more tragedy than most, making him weary of strangers and foreigners." he said raising a suspicious eyebrow Draco's way. _Oh, how insightful that was._

Suddenly, Callon stood from his leaning position and into a tense stance. Callon had changed from the relaxed, talkative guard to a noble soldier in matter of seconds, causing Draco to wonder what had happened. From around the corner he saw, the Prince who,s name he had not bothered to remember approach.

 **II**

Legolas had decided to make his way down to the dungeons, to go get the 'wizard' so he could meet with his father. When he got there he found that Callon was the one guarding the cell. Although, at first he had not recognised Callon as he was in a solid guard position when he got there, and Legolas - who knew Callon quite well - knew he was not usually so reserved.

" _ **Mae govannen**_ , Callon" He called to him as he made his way down the steps. Callon dropped his head into a bow.

"What got into you?" Whispered Draco as Callon rose from his bow giving him a sour look.

" _ **Hîr-nin** , _may I be of assistance?"

"That you can, I need to escort our friend here to the throne room to see the King." Callon nodded and pulled out a small key from the lightweight, metal chest plate he was wearing and handed it to Legolas. He opened the door and the sharp creak of old metal echoed in the dungeon halls. Draco did not make any attempt to move, instead just standing there, his shoulders pressed back and his arms crossed. Legolas moved forward to get him out, with a loose grip of the hilt of his blade. The wizard glanced at him and then turned back to where he was looking- ignoring the Prince as if he wasn't there. _I've had enough today_ Legolas thought, being driven to the point of aggression by the council earlier. He grabbed Draco by the top of his shirt and pulled him out of the cell.

"It would make your life somewhat easier if you tried to co-operate." The prince said while grabbing his hands and cuffing some metal chains around them. Legolas led him through the winding halls of the dungeons, Callon following closely behind.

"Where are we going?" Asked an irritated Draco.

"To see what the King, my father, thinks of all of this."

"Oh great, another fairy princess, I presume."

"I would watch your tongue if I were you."

The 'wizard' intrigued Legolas because he was in a very bad situation, however, still managed to hold his head high and keep shoulders pushed back. As they travelled further through the palace, Legolas began to wonder who Draco could be ; whether he was a spy, a traveller or even a real wizard. Legolas had no doubt that Draco could perform magic- he had seen it with his own eyes- yet he was still worried what if his _**Ada** _ didn't believe it and then he would look even more irresponsible in the eyes of the council. From behind them Callon could tell that something was amiss with Legolas and wondered whether it was somehow Draco's doing.

"Prince Legolas, are you well?" He asked with concern. The people of Mirkwood adored the Prince, to them he was more down to earth than most nobility, yet he still behaved as a member of the royal family of Mirkwood was 'supposed' to.

"I am fine Callon, thank you." The three continued to walk in silence. After a while they exited the dungeon area and entered a vast cavern like area. To Legolas the area was familiar, however, he noticed awe in Draco's eyes- it was held back but it was still there. Draco whipped his head round to look towards Callon and Legolas wondered whether the guard knew anything more about the man.

"Callon, while watching over the cell, did you find anything out about this man?" Legolas looked to Draco, who was currently giving Callon what looked like a warning stare. _Whatever he told Callon must be of some importance then?_ Callon had paused for a moment as if weighing up his options before speaking again.

"I did, my lord." Draco turned round to meet him a scowl on his face.

"Do, not, say, anything." He said behind gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately, for you Draco I have a duty to the Prince and not you. Furthermore, I would like to keep my job." Draco began to run at Callon, but Legolas grabbed his shoulder and sharply turned him back in the direction they were walking in.

"I know that he is not from this world and I believe that he is not lying when he says he is a wizard." _That is a bit more reassuring._

"Did you find out anything else, perhaps how he got here?"

"Look, can you just keep your nose out of my business!" He had turned on the Prince and shouted straight in his face. His face had gone red and his jaw had clenched. His hands had tightened into fists and his previous composure had been lost. Legolas did not feel paticularly threatened as Draco had his hands chained and he had a sword, which he was very good at using shoulder the need arise. The Prince felt more sympathetic than he did threatened. Thranduil had often taught him that a good ruler has to see all perspectives - and that is what he was trying to do, albeit not the most successfully. But, he couldn't just give up pressing for information when his kin relied on it.

"Is there anything more you would like to tell me?" Callon shook his head in response. The three had come down a flight of stairs and approached a door, which was opened at the sight of Legolas by two guards.

 **III**

Thranduil had been sat on his throne all day since the council meeting. Throughout, the day he had been delivered various reports by people like his captains and lords. The day had gone usually and now all he was waiting for was the meeting with the 'wizard'.

Thranduil had met enough wizards to know that their motives were questionable at times. He knew they were odd, yet also gifted with a power that should not be reckoned with. Part of him worried about this 'wizard' as Legolas did say he had magical abilities but also said he looked more like a man than he did an Istari.

A few minutes later, the large doors of his throne room opened, and gave him a look at the 'wizard'. Legolas led the man closer to the platform that the throne was on. The man was shorter than Legolas but not by that much. He was a young man in (what Thranduil presumed) was his early twenties. He had white blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Overall, he did not look very much like a wizard. Yet, the King did find him familiar.

 **IV**

Legolas shoved him closer to the 'King'. The throne he sat on was large and on a rised level, it was made of wood carved into intricate designs and at the top the wood spread out into large stag like horns. The elf who Draco knew was Legolas' father did bear similarities to the Prince but had a different presence. This elf gave him a cold feeling, he had icy blue eyes and had white blonde hair. He was ,in a way, lounging on the throne with a large wooden stick in hand and he had a long silver robe over his shoulders, which flowed off of the chair down to the floor of the higher level.

The 'King' stood up from the throne the long robe falling from his shoulders and staying on the seat alongside the large stick like sceptre he had left there. He came and stood in front of Legolas and Draco, while Callon stood further to the back of the hall. He towered over both Legolas and Draco. He turned his attention to Callon,

"Do you have anything you wish to inform me?"

"I have nothing to report that I have not already told Prince Legolas, my lord." _Yes, that you told Legolas even after I told you not to._

"Very well, you may leave." Thranduil waved his hand and Callon bowed and left quietly.

"As for you," he said turning on Draco "what business do you have in Mirkwood?"

"Am I not allowed in 'Mirkwood', all I found was a forest. I did not come here specifically by choice _your_ people brought me here."

"This is my people's realm and I am not a tolerant of trespassers without manners." Thranduil said maintaining a calm demeanour.

"Perhaps, you should invest in some warning signs then."

"Yes, perhaps, although it does seem my son and his guard have done a good enough job of stopping you anyway."

"Oh, yes, how gallant of them, fighting over a dozen to one."

"Enough of this, I want answers from you, for example: tell me what is this." He said pulling out Draco's wand from his sleeve. Draco's eyes sparked at the sight- if he just get his hands on it then he could escape with ease.

Yet, how could he get it, his hands were chained behind his back and Legolas already knew it was somewhat important.

"I will ask again, what- is - this?"

"Why should I tell you?"He replied. Legolas and The King met eyes. Legolas kicked his leg onto the back of Draco's and he fell to his knees. The King drew a blade and swung it a few times before pressing it close to his neck. Draco could feel his breathing getting heavier and he tried to control it. He would not die, not again.

"I think your current position speaks for itself." The elf swung his blade round once more, the blade was mere inches from his face. The blade once more returned to his throat.

"Fine, it's a wand. It helps to channel, my magic." He edged his head away from the blade, yet the edge of the sword followed.

"So it's similar to Istari staff." Legolas asked his father, who nodded. Thranduil moved away and Legolas pulled Draco back onto his feet.

"You will regret this, I am a wizard and you could not last five seconds against me." Legolas smirked once again not quite believing he was a wizard. He couldn't believe how these _muggle elves_ of all people were treating him, they should not be questioning his abilities.

"We'll see about that." Thranduil said turning away. Draco could feel his blood beginning to boil. Thranduil waved his hand and two guards appeared almost instantly out of nowhere, they grabbed him by the arms and escorted him back to the cell.

 **V**

"Legolas, have a message sent to Mithrandir, include what you know of this man and ask him to come and speak with me about it."

" _Ada, are you sure that was all you wanted to know."_

"Yes, if I need to I can ask him more questions later, for now I know enough, for you can tell a lot about a person by the way they act. It is a skill you must learn, ** _ion-nin_**." Legolas nodded. He spun round on his heels to leave but turned back round to face Thranduil.

"Why, Gandalf, is Saruman not the leader?" The younger elf asked.

"Yes, but I have found Gandalf more tolerable."

Legolas left the throne room, making his way back to his chambers to go start writing the letter. Aenir caught up with him on the way and followed him back. Aenir took Legolas' shoulder pads and sword and placed them on a shelf, while the Prince began to write his letter to Gandalf. Legolas gave his second exaggerated sigh of the day and Aenir turned looking to him with a worried expression.

"He looked like him." Legolas looked to the ellon, who wore a concerned look.

"My lord, I'm sorry I don't understand." Legolas shook his head and continued writing. Aenir stood quietly, filling up Legolas' glass every-so-often.

 **VI**

Draco had been thrown back into the cell and locked up as if he was worthless. He was tired and stressed and wanted to sleep, yet he could not see it happening anytime soon while on the rock floor. He pushed himself into the corner of the cell, and focussed on the rushing water around the corner, hoping to sooth his mind. He could not feel more angry, disheartened, worried and oddly thankful at the same time. On the one hand, he had just been stripped from his world and forced into another as prisoner but on the other, he was still alive. He was still alive- he hade survived the killing curse. _Not that special now Potter_. And he had every right to think that, he was breathing, thinking and moving, however unbelievable it was. What would he do now though, would they keep him here forever or would they let him go. If they kept him here forever though, would it have really been worth surviving.

His mind tossed thoughts around as if they were a quaffle. They kept popping up in his head, disrupting him every time he managed to relax. He was conflicted inside being torn apart, and he did not know how long he could carry on in such away for.

 **Elvish Translations**

 **•Mae Govannen- Well met (basically, an elvish greeting)**

 **•Hîr-nin- My lord**

 **•Ada-Father/dad**

 **•Ion-nin- My son**

 **(•Mithrandir is how elves also refer to Gandalf.)**

 **I'm going to try and upload the chapters weekly on a Tuesday or Wednesday, hopefully.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Forest Patrol

Elf House - SpaceElleth

Chapter 4: Forest Patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the Lord of the rings (owned by J.R.R Tolkien) or Harry Potter (owned by J.K Rowling).

 **I**

The white council had just assembled in Rivendell, at the moment the members present were Gandalf, Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel, Glorfindel and, much to Saruman's dismay, Radagast. They had gathered to discuss a presence that they had all felt, it was clearly very powerful, and something they knew little about. At this point, Saruman and Gandalf had been arguing over the table for quite a while over what the best course of action was.

"And if it is our enemy, a servant of the Darkness." Gandalf debated to Saruman.

"Gandalf, he was destroyed years ago and without the Ring there is no way he can regain his strength."

"I myself agree with Gandalf, there is evil in this world besides Sauron." Radagast said and Saruman scowled at the Brown Wizard. Saruman was about to begin again when he was interrupted by Glorfindel.

"I have the upmost respect for all three of you, however, we did not gather here so you could bicker. We are here to discuss this presence and personally I think we should start off by seeing if there is any chance we could find it." Radagast nodded, agreeing with the Balrog Slayer, whereas Saruman shifted uncomfortably in his seat obviously not pleased with being interrupted.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, have either of you seen anything that may help us." Spoke the Grey Wizard. Elrond shook his head and the council turned to Galadriel.

"Unfortunately, I have found nothing, even through the mirror there is nothing. It is as if something is clouding my vision, and the visions of all of us." The group pondered on what the presence was in silence. Gandalf himself felt a strong need to find it, for none of them knew what it was and as a guardian of Middle-Earth he thought it was his responsibility to find out. The council were each deep in their individual thoughts until Elrond spoke up.

"Perhaps, this power is a person and it is purposefully clouding our visions. Perhaps, it has control and is living." Even though Gandalf had known Elrond for a long time, he was still sometimes amazed by the insight and wisdom of the elf. Up until this point, the council were mostly under the impression that this power was an object or a weapon not a living thing and although Gandalf had considered the idea of it being sentient, he didn't think to much on it. _Surely if it was a living thing- a person- we would have found out by now._

The door of the council room opened slowly and Lindir walked in. He bowed to the group.

"Lindir, what brings you in here." Elrond asked to slightly awkward looking elf.

"A letter for Mithrandir just arrived, from Mirkwood, it is labelled as urgent." The ellon walked over to Gandalf and handed him the letter before leaving without a sound. The Grey Wizard read the letter silently, while the council watched- Saruman looking especially impatient. A small smirk rose on Gandalf's face as he finished reading. The White Council all gave him curious looks.

"I believe we have found what we are looking for."

 **II**

It was a week since Legolas had sent the letter to Mithrandir and the Mirkwood Guard had just assembled outside the palace gates, for their next patrol. At the head of the group was Legolas, who was accompanied by Feren. Legolas signalled for the group to head South. The scouts had delivered news that a large spider nest was down that way, although the group had to be careful as it was close to Dol Guldur.

The patrol group was travelling through the trees, this gave them a clear view of what was below them. Legolas was looking for any signs of recently made cobwebs or any tracks that might lead them to the nest. He was focussed completely on his surroundings, he was aware of what was going on in the forest around him, for since he was young his father had always taught him how to connect with the forest around him. He could use this connection to keep track of all his warriors. He was grateful for this ability for it had saved many lives in the past, however, sometimes the connection had made him feel the pain of the forest around him, he could hear the cries of the trees. The elves had been travelling for some time when Legolas felt the trees around him grow more aggressive, he became more alert of what was around them. Soon enough, they heard heavy footsteps and the clang of metal, quickly they swung and darted in the trees, making almost no noise at all. They travelled towards the sound, and saw a band of grumbling and arguing orcs.

The Prince raised his hand and indicated for the group to spread out amongst they trees. Once they had done so he gestured for them to engage the group of orcs. Legolas swung from the branches and leapt to the ground landing easily on his feet. He immediately whipped out his bow and began to shoot at any orcs that were trying to escape. _1, 2, 3, 4_ he counted as he shot, trying to keep track of where both orcs and elves were. Some warriors shot down orcs from above that were coming towards unsuspecting elves, whereas other warriors wielded swords and cut down the orcs on the ground. Very few of the orcs tried to fight back most were desperately trying to run, Legolas was thankful that his group was not noticed by the orcs until it was too late for them.

The group had defeated the orcs with ease thanks to the ambush and no one was badly injured. Although the group did need rest, they could not stay for too long as more orcs could come at any point. Once again the group travelled through the trees, this time at a slower pace so that they could regain their strength.

It had been several hours since their encounter with the orcs and the group was now travelling at a faster speed. There were plenty of branches to run on, each thick and strong for the wood was old and so were the trees. Legolas' patrol had separated themselves a bit so they could cover more distance, however, Feren remained close to the Prince. Legolas heard a sharp ringing in his ears, as the forest relayed the hissing of the spider's to him. He called for the group to form once more, they quickly banded together, they were so fast their reaction to his call was almost instant.

They neared the nest, their were around fifty or so spiders, it was uncommon for their to be such a large group. Legolas could see the Queen amongst the masses of spiders. She was much larger than the others, her outer shell was also thicker, her senses were much greater. It was rare for the elves to come across the Queen of the nest, they were usually much closer to the Hill of Sorcery under protection, as they were the key to the spider's survival. The Prince knew he was the most skilled in the group and had the best chance of killing the Queen. _If I kill her the other spiders will fall back._

 **III**

The council was still sat around the table, each with some sort of shocked expression on their face.

"A wizard, in Mirkwood."

"Well, it seems so, Saruman." Answered Gandalf while rising from his chair and going to walk out.

 _You are leaving already._ The voice of Galadriel spoke in his head.

 _Yes, there is a darkness in Mirkwood and I cannot let that find him first._

 _Well then you must go._

He closed the door behind him leaving a grumbling Saruman and slightly confused White Council behind (except for Galadriel) . Radagast followed after Gandalf, in a hurry.

"Gandalf!" He turned, startled, to find Radagast chasing after him, his worn robes trailing behind him.

"What is it old friend?"

"Allow me to travel with you, for I must head that way anyway." The Grey Wizard nodded his head,

"Very well then."

The two Istar made their way to the stables, to go find their horses and then set off to Mirkwood. They had several stops on the way to let the horses rest. Gandalf would find that Radagast would often have full conversations with his horse, even though, he only got whinnies and neighs for a reply. They had several different conversations on their way, but not about serious matters such as the ones they discussed at council meetings, but more simple conversations like what was the best pipe weed.

After several days of travelling through the Rhovanion, the two wizards split up. Gandalf had decided to go around the forest because he had a horse and it would, hopefully, be safer. The entrance to the path of the elves was an arch that the trees had grown into. There were several statues around the arch, one was a carving of a fair elven lady, another a younger ellon and the last was showing a tall male elf, with a crown upon his head. All of them were known to him, they were members of the Royal Family of Mirkwood once. He made his way across the path until, a group of Mirkwood guards clad in green guided him to the palace in the caverns.

 **IV**

The archers notched their arrows pulling quietly back on the drawstrings. Legolas aimed the arrow at the weak spot near one of the knee joints at the front legs. If he could slow down the spider, he would stand a better chance at defeating it. He was weary, though, that the other spiders would come to protect their Queen. He had planned earlier with the patrol group, they knew he was going after the Queen. Each archer had aimed at a spider and the others had their swords drawn at the ready. He signalled and the arrows flew towards the nest, the swordsmen jumped at any that tried to run out the way of the arrows, driving their swords through the harsh outer skeletons.

Legolas' arrow flew towards the Queen's knee, however, she had sharp senses and jolted her front leg out the way with ease and the arrow fell to the ground. He cursed under his breath and moved forward, trying to keep himself calm despite all the hissing of the spiders. _I can't let this go on._ He took a second shot, once again the Queen twitched sharply out of the way. _She's dodging my arrows with ease._ He decided to face her head on, he pulled his twin daggers out and spun them between his hands.

He jumped from the trees with ease, landing on top of a spider and stabbing it through the back. The spider let out a sharp hiss as the blood poured out from the stab wound. His eyes searched his surroundings looking for the Queen, he spotted she was being guarded by several other spiders, he ran at her he was not worried about the other spiders as the patrol quickly shot them down for him.

The Queen and Legolas were face to face, he spun his blades as if challenging her. She clicked her fangs in response. The Prince jumped onto and over spider carcasses that were lying dead on the ground. He tried to slash his blade across her abdomen but it left no mark - her skeleton was too strong. Impulsively, he swung at one of her knee joints again, in the hope of immobilising her, the Queen saw it coming and pushes that leg into him and then scurried back a little. Using distance to his advantage, he whipped out his bow and shot her straight in the eye. He was about to shoot her in a second, but another spider ran at him distracting him, he shot it down with ease _that was simple compared to the Queen,_ he thought. Rapidly, the Queen scurried towards him, he turned startled and slashed off one of her fangs, leaving it cracked and one half on the ground. She rasped but that was not what he was focussed on - his attention was directed at the screeching cry of one of the guards. The trees began to stir,

 _Death,_

 _The Death of an Elf._

Legolas stopped - he had failed. Someone had died under his watch, he had not taken out the Queen fast enough. Then his thoughts stopped, and he felt a rush of pain in his lower stomach. His eyes closed and the world faded to black. He heard a muffled cry.

"Legolas!"

 **V**

Thranduil was in his throne room, awaiting Gandalf to arrive and for Legolas to return. The doors opened and Gandalf was escorted in.

 _" **Mae Govannen** , _MithrandirThe Elvenking greeted from his throne. The wizard walked in and bowed, Thranduil had been preparing for what was going to be quite a dreary conversation until, a guard burst through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in Sindarin.

" _ **Hîr-nin** , _Legolas has returned. He's in the healing wing." He returned in Elvish. Gandalf turned towards Thranduil, who was already pacing down the hallways

He arrived in the healing wing, he saw his son surrounded by various healers, each acting in a fluster. His hunting greens were dirty and ripped, the largest rip was across his lower stomach. The wound was oozing and the veins around a large pierce wound had grown dark. Legolas was coughing and murmuring. He tried to find out what had happened by listening in to the healers, but it was no use, they were all in a desperate rush. His world was almost shook, he could not bear to see his son like this. Gandalf had entered the room, giving Thranduil a look of worry and sympathy.

 **VI**

Legolas struggled to open his eyes, what he could see was blurred. There were many pairs of hands all close to his stomach. _What, what's happened?_ He looked down to his stomach, he saw a large dark wound. He could feel his eyes widen, _where had this wound come from?_ He couldn't focus, the questions buzzed through his mind. His stomach thudded with pain and his head rang, he willed himself to fall asleep so the pain would go away. Once again his mind faded to black.

 **Elvish Translation**

 **-Hir-nin - My Lord**

 **-Mae Govannen - Well met (Elvish greeting)**

 **-Mithrandir - Is what the elves call Gandalf**

 **I didn't really do a section for Draco this time because he was just in a cell still and I don't think I have any new ways to describe that and you would've probably got bored anyway. More Draco next time though. Yay!**

 **So last week I was working on a different story, well it was a set of haikus but still. I think I'm just going to upload these weekly unless I'm writing something else. This chapter took me so long to write and I have no idea why. Now it's the holidays so I have more time to write these, yay! Thanks to all the people following this story - it's done so much better than the previous version.**


	5. The Prince's Recovery

Elf House – SpaceElleth

Chapter 5: The Prince's Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings (J.R.R. Tolkien) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). Only the OC's are mine.

 **I**

Draco had slowly began losing count of the number of days he had been in the cell, to him it felt like months, however, after asking the guards he realised he had only been in there for just over two weeks. To pass the time, he had decided to try to sort people he came across into Hogwarts Houses. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be as he nearly knew anything about them, and it wasn't actually as fun as it sounded. _What else is there to do though_?

Tauriel was the guard today, and although at first he thought she was a bit dull, she had come to realise that her time wasn't going any faster just standing there. The two had began to talk a bit more - Draco being cautious over everything he said after the incident with Callon.

Draco, right now, was trying to figure out what house Tauriel would be in - he wasn't getting very far. He was asking her questions about herself, and of course each question she gave the 'righteous' answer, which he was finding very tedious. To each answer he gave off a moan or a sigh to which she would roll her eyes.

They had been silent for a while, when that silence was interrupted,

"You come off to me as extremely arrogant." Draco once again scoffed and Tauriel rolled her eyes at him _again._ Well of course he was being arrogant, what were these elves in comparison to him - _a wizard._

"I have not said anything." He replied back.

"That doesn't change my opinion."

 **II**

He had been in a healing room for a week, Legolas had been finding it very dull. For the first few days, Legolas had been told he was mostly unconscious only stirring every so often. He did know that his _Ada_ had made his best efforts to visit him, and apparantly had missed council meetings when Legolas was at his worst.

That morning a elleth healer came and told him that he could leave the healing room. Unfortuantely, he was restricted to the palace for a few weeks, no archery fields, no training grounds, no patrols. Although this frustrated him, he could understand why - the dark poisoned area had gone down, yes, but it was still there, his stomach ached when he moved, all of his movements were stiff.

He stood looking out of his chamber window, he was watching the warriors train feeling slightly jealous. _What in Arda am I going to do now?_ He heard a knock at the door. Before he was able to respond the door was opened and Thranduil walked in, sat down at his desk and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Now that you are out of the healing wing I have arranged to talk with Mithrandir in the evening - if you are well enough." Legolas had began to ask himself why his father had not already had the meeting, he felt that they both had the same amount of knowledge about 'the wizard' - what difference would it make. Thranduil could easily see Legolas' uncertainty and answered him calmly,

"I want you there, _ion-nin._ I want your input because we both see differently, we both think differently and that is how I know we can make the right decision. I told you this many times when you were younger- do not doubt yourself." Legolas was a little taken aback, for a long while the pair had acted quite distant towards each other and his father had not talked to him this way in a long time. The Prince could only reply with a simple

"Of course, _ada._ " Thranduil moved towards the door before turning back to Legolas.

"If there is anything you need, Legolas, I am here." The ellon could tell that his _ada_ was trying to reach out to him, but Legolas felt awkward about it, he could feel a slight tension between them.

"Thank you." He replied, Thranduil tilted his head towards his son and left the room, the door closing quietly behind him.

 **III**

After talking with his son, Thranduil returned to his study feeling slightly distressed. He had felt the growing tension between them over the years as much as Legolas. That conversation was not any better brief and awkward _how brilliantly if went_ , he though. The relationship between him and his son was heavy on him, he wanted nothing more than to regain the connection he once has with him, but every attempt he made caused it to feel worse.

Thranduil had lost one son before, his youngest Lanion died and know he felt he was losing another but in an entirely different way. The death of Lanion is what caused the rift between father and son, it was also what caused him to lose his wife to grief. Thranduil himself had been on the brink of fading, but he could not leave his kingdom, his people and he especially could not leave his son. Thranduil had become a little cut off from others and over time that only grew - it grew to the point where his people and kingdom became isolated from the rest of the world. The King wanted nothing more than to be able to have a normal conversation with his son, he wanted to be able to connect with him once more, however, he struggled to figure out ways to do this.

 **IV**

Gandalf had arranged to meet Thranduil, Legolas and 'The wizard', who he had learned was called Draco, in a small meeting room. Two guards had allowed him in, but at the moment he was the only one in there. He took a seat at the small table in the centre of the room, without realising he began to drum his fingers on it. Several, minutes later the door creaked open and Thranduil walked in with Legolas behind him. The two elves bowed their heads lightly his way and he returned the gesture as they both sat down.

"I believe we are one short." Gandalf said. Thranduil turned his head to Legolas, who replied,

"I sent Feren to go get him." Thranduil nodded and beckoned with his hand, a servant appeared holding a tray with some glasses and a bottle of wine. Gandalf furrowed his brow, the servant was so quite he could not even hear them approach. Each of them were poured a glass and began to drink, while Legolas and Gandalf attempted to make small talk while they waited.

 **V**

Tauriel was still guarding Draco's cell and they had been talking for a while about Mirkwood, after Draco had refused to say much more than he already had about himself in fear of a repeat of last time. She had told him about how far the lands stretched, why the forest looked so ill, and about general life for the elves. Some of the things she said didn't particularly interest him, but they did manage to distract him from the pain, anger and frustration he felt because of the situation he was in.

Draco heard a light clicking of armour and saw a guard approach, Tauriel had noticed this before him though as she had already approached them. They talked in what Tauriel had told him was 'Sindarin' while walking back to the cell he was in. The new guard opened the door, letting Draco out and placing some chains around his wrists.

He trudged through the halls, his legs ached, because he had not eaten enough. Everyday he was fed with three full meals, but he made a statement by eating a minimal amount, he did want to eat and live, but he wanted them to feel bad or perhaps let them out - he regretted it in hindsight. The guard with him had light brown hair, and was wearing a tunic with light silver chain mail underneath, Draco had also observed that the guard had quite a tight grip on his sword making his fist go a little pale.

Eventually, they reached a smaller room than the throne room they had been in before although the design around the room was no less intricate. The elf, who had not spoken a word the entire time, led him to a chair at a small table. The table was occupied by the King, the Prince and an old man, who reminded Draco of Professor Dumbledore. Draco suddenly felt uncomfortable as he remembered that night in his sixth year when he was tasked with killing Dumbledore and failed. Silence still filled the room, Draco decided to sit down as soon as he did Thranduil waved his hand and the elf who brought him from the cell bowed and left without a word.

 **VI**

The King was giving him a cold stare, while the old man looked at him curiously before speaking,

"Good afternoon, Draco, my name is Gandalf." He remained silent and Gandalf carried on after he realised he was getting no response.

"If what King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are telling me is correct, you have certain," he paused looking for the right word to use "abilities."

"That is _one_ way of putting it." He said with a sarcastic edge. Legolas looked at him, slightly nervously, probably because of Draco's attitude towards Thranduil and now towards Gandalf.

"Any more, Mithrandir?" Thranduil asked as a servant refilled his wine glass. Draco noticed the one in front of him, but doubted that it would be filled at any point.

"Yes, thank you." The servant then proceeded to fill up Legolas' and Gandalf's glasses and as he expected, leaving out his. To his suprise, Gandalf then poured half of his glass into Draco's.

"A little wine helps ease one's tension." He stated, Draco smirked and looked over to Thranduil who had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Shall we talk about why we are here?" Legolas asked interrupting the silent tension in the room.

"I would love to, but no one has told me why I _am_ here." Draco said looking to the Prince.

"If you have nothing good to say, then do not say it." The King said in a monotone voice.

"Anyway, Draco, how does your magic work?" Asked Gandalf, everyone then turned to face Draco expecting an answer.

"I was born with magic, being a pure blood wizard," Legolas responded to this with a curious look that was not aimed at anyone, "my magic is mainly channeled through my wand, although if I focus there is some magic I can perform without it." The word 'wand' made Gandalf raise an eyebrow in Thranduil's direction as if knowing it was with him. In response, the ElvenKing gave the wand to Gandalf, who looked at it curiously.

"Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 10 inches. You have had this for a long time then you lost it's possession before it was returned by another." _How does he know this?_ Draco's stunned expression had given away that he was right as a smile began to rise on Gandalf's face.

"That is great, Mithrandir, but can we please get back to why he is _here,_ because at the moment he is a threat to my people." Thranduil interjected.

"Yes, I agree." Draco said as Legolas looked at him stunned. "Not about being a threat, but I want to know _why_ I am here?" Legolas' look of shock died down a little after Draco's justification.

"Unfortuantely, for the both of you, I do not know why he is here. I do know that him being here caught the attention of the white council, and perhaps that means he has caught the attention of others as well." _Great,_ Draco thought, _the guy, who isn't all that bad, talks in riddles._

"Gandalf, what do you mean caught the attention, did you know he was here before I sent the message." This time it was Legolas who spoke up.

"I did and I didn't, we were able to sense some kind of presence something powerful, different to what we had seen before, however, we could not figure out who or what it was, nor where it was." Draco had realised what Gandalf was trying to suggest - that if he (they) had sensed him that there could be others that had too, others that perhaps wanted to find him and take advantage of him - he was not prepared to let that happen again as he had nothing to lose here.

"If others may want him that may lead them here, I do not wish to risk that." Thranduil spoke calmly despite the situation he was talking of.

"If the example of the white council is anything to go by, then I do not think they will find him. For none of the Istar present could see where he was, nor could Elrond's foresight, even Galadriel's mirror faded every time she tried to look." This caught Thranduil's attention, he turned to look at the young wizard giving him a curious look.

"Something was blocking us from seeing him, and blocking Galadriel from seeing into his mind with or without the mirror." Gandalf summarised.

Draco had a feeling he knew what it was - occulmency. His aunt Bellatrix taught him how to do it, so he could block his mind and carry out his task. Occulmency was a strong type of magic basically stopping his mind from being invaded, almost shutting it down from everyone else.

"Even if something is blocking him, is it still wise for him to stay?" Spoke the King.

"He is as safe here as he is anywhere else, and I assure you he will do no harm to your people." Thranduil was still tense about this idea, Draco could tell from the way he pulled his shoulders back tighter than they were before.

"Perhaps it would be best if he was moved out of the cell, you do not want to drive the boy mad, Thranduil." _Boy,_ he repeated angrily in his head, anyone who had gone through as much as him was not a _boy._ Thranduil stood up and turned towards the door,

"Fine, but if he goes the slightest bit out of line, I will have him banished. My people are my priority, Gandalf." With that the Elvenking left leaving Legolas, Draco and Gandalf behind. Draco went to ask Gandalf who he was but he had already made his way to the door and left, _he moves fast for an old man_. Legolas stood up and removed the chains that were still around Draco's wrists.

"Come with me." He led him to a room a while away from the room they were just in.

"You can use this room, there will be guards stationed outside the door. The bathroom is the door on the left. There should probably already be some clothes in the drawers." The Prince left leaving Draco in the room on his own. The door was shut behind him and he heard the sound of armour as he presumed guard went to stand by the door.

The room in front of him was not overly decorated or intricate, but it was huge luxury in comparison to the cell. There was light coming in through the windows, a bed, clothes and a bathroom rather than just a bucket. He changed into some of the clothes in the wardrobe but they were all tunics and leggings like the elves wore which was a little annoying to him.

That night was the first time he had slept and enjoyed it in weeks. He reminded himself, that even though it wasn't like him, he would thank Gandalf next time he saw him.

 **Elvish Translations**

 **•ion-nin = my son**

 **•Ada = dad**

 **This took a lot longer than I thought it would. Woo!**

 **Do you enjoy this or not?**

 **I want to have another action sort of chapter soon, may be not with magic yet, I'm still trying to figure that out.**

 **Bye.**


	6. The World Left Behind

Elf House – SpaceElleth

Chapter 6: The World Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings (J.R.R. Tolkien) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). Only the OC's are mine.

 **I**

Legolas woke up that morning with a forceful thudding in his stomach coming from his injury. As usual he prepared for his day, but this time without getting his quiver, bow and long knives. He wandered around the palace it's corridors for a while until an elleth pulled him up,

"Prince Legolas," she said and curtseyed.

"I believe you are out of things to do to today, being on rest from your usual duties," she carried on, and he nodded his head,

"I would gladly allow you to join me for a day in the gardens, there is an absolutely lovely spot we could go - alone." Legolas stopped walking and eyed her curiously as she put on an innocent smile and swayed her hands. _Is she trying to. No. This doesn't usually happen. Besides I'm not looking for anything like that. I will just tell her I'm... busy._

"I'm sorry," he paused not knowing her name. _Why would she possibly want to, I don't even know her name._

"Cestamela, my lord."

"Well, I'm sorry Cestamela, but I ,um, actually have plans for today."

"If you change your mind, my offer still stands, my prince." He nodded his head and turned the other way.

Legolas encountered several more elleth on his walk, each giving him offering him things to do that day. Many of them he had never met but they were bold with their actions all the same. Eventually, he chose to go to the royal gardens deciding that he would not find many of them there, after all they were the _royal_ gardens for a reason.

He reached the gardens this time without being interrupted, he climbed up to an old tree, it was the largest tree there and was grown in the centre of the garden. He leant back against a large branch. _Why had so many elleth pulled him up to do, perhaps they wanted him for the whole day? Why had they never asked him before? May be it is because I spend a lot of my time training and patrolling and usually have to get up early because of it._

"Are you doing anything important up there, _Thranduillion_?" The voice startled him a little as he did not expect anyone to be here. It was Gandalf. He jumped down from the tree landing sturdily on his feet even though he felt a large surge of pain in his chest as he landed. Gandalf had clearly noticed this. Still he brushed himself off and addressed him,

"Mithrandir, what might you be doing here?"

"I am here to ask you favour." Legolas raised an eyebrow at him,

"I would ask that you talk with Draco, learn more about what he is like. He needs some connection to this world" he said and then his tone became more mumbled," for he may have to stay here and perhaps even defend it."

Legolas nodded, knowing Gandalf was not entirely talking to him.

"Besides, he is interesting and I am tell he has been through more than most, even if he is so young."

"Very well, I shall go now." And so he did.

Legolas took a quieter route round hoping he would not be caught up again.

 **II**

It was bliss.

Draco had grown up accustomed to comfort and luxury, but it was nothing like here. He could here the guards shift every now and then and it was a little odd, being in a place he didn't know, but the drastic change from tattered clothes, a bucket, a stone floor and a few candles to a semi-large room, fresh clothes, a bathroom, and a comfortable bed was almost surreal.

This morning he had woken up almost feeling like an entirely different person, and even though it was the elves who's room he'd woke in he still was not a fan on them, the same could not be said for Gandalf as the old man intrigued him.

There was not much to do in the room, from the window he could see a large, flat lay of ground where a lot of weapons were stacked a long the sides of walls and where (what he presumed were) soliders trained using them. He laid back down on the bed, wondering what the elves would make him go through today, until the door opened and someone walked in.

That someone was the Elvenprince _is that what they call him here?_

"Good afternoon." He said closing the door after himself, _well at least he has some manners._

"What brings you here?" Draco replied trying not to sound too harsh, he didn't really fancy going back to the cell.

"I just would like to talk." The Prince moved towards the small table in the corner and sat down, gesturing for Draco to do the same.

"You mean you would like to interrogate me again." The wizard eyed the elf curioulsy before sitting down opposite him. Legolas shook his head.

"I wish to talk, Gandalf said you must stay here and you can not hide alone in here the whole time, so where would you like to begin."

"With the fact that some old guy can order around the mighty Prince of elves." He quipped with a mocking tone. Legolas gave him a curious look, as if he was confused by Draco's way of speaking, yet soon he answered sternly.

"Gandalf, does not order me, I merely appreciate his advice."

"Of course." Draco muttered and the Elf shot him a glaring look.

The two continued to sit in silence for some while before, Draco spoke up.

"Wow, you really are brilliant at this, aren't you?" Legolas scowled at him.

"I understand that you are angry about being more or less a prisoner and supposedly trapped in another world, but your arrogance is not going to help you." At this point, Draco felt like bursting out in rage - how did this elf _understand_ how he was feeling? Who was he to presume what was going on with him? He knew nothing, he hadn't experienced what Draco had!

"You understand nothing!" He spat out at him as he jumped out of the chair, trying to keep himself under control.

"Perhaps you are right, I do not understand what _you_ specifically have been through, but I understand what's it's like to be without ones you love. To have them lost to you." Draco stopped in his rage _what does he mean? Who has he lost?_ Legolas' eyes had darkened and were showing a new side, Draco had not noticed before - the elf was lost. Draco sat back down, and ran his hands through his hair.

"I am not saying I can empathise with your situation, but when I went through loss I had an entire _kingdom_ behind me, supporting me. You- you on the other hand-"

"Have nothing." Draco interrupted, "But I don't need your help."

Draco moved away from the table and sat on the bed, staring towards the door away from Legolas.

"My brother's name was Lanion, he had only just come of age when he died." _His loss is real. But that means everything I feared - losing my family - has happened to him._ "My mother, the pain of losing him, caused her to fade from grief, we- we lost her too then." _Fade from grief? Does he mean she died, but why would he tell me this?_

"I'm sorry, I never thought."Draco replied, taken aback.

"And I have never considered fully what you have been going through, but I could help you find a way back." He was unsure about about going back, he wanted everything to go back to the way it was, he wanted to go home more than anything, but what if he went back there and he found himself dead, he found himself in a position where the killing curse had worked.

"I do not think I can go back."

"You never know, we could go check the area we found you in - that might show us something."

"I can't. If I go back- I -"

"I am sorry, I can tell you do want to go back - I just thought may be that is what would be best. "

"Well you thought wrong!" He was so angry but he didn't know why, Legolas really had not done anything wrong, instead he was genuinely trying to help. Perhaps he was mad because he couldn't deal with the thought of possibly being dead - that his other world was completely lost now. Before he had the chance to apologise - or try as best he could at it - his head began to thud and his legs crumbled as he fell to the floor unconscious.

 **III**

Legolas was struggling to comprehend what had happened first, Draco randomly shouted at him, although he really felt as though he shouldn't be surprised _should he have been?_ He wasn't sure. Then he fell to the floor, fainting.

Legolas ran to the door and told one of the guards to fetch Gandalf and another a healer. Quickly, both the two arrived. Unfortunately, the healer said there was nothing they could really do, as he had fainted and they would just have to wait for him to wake back up, but she did send one of the healing ward's assisstants to tend to him should he wake up. Gandalf had separate plans from the healer as while she said there was not much more they could do, he supposedly believed different. Legolas couldn't make out what he was saying, but Gandalf appeared to constantly be murmuring while pacing around the room, which quite frankly did not make Legolas feel overly confindent.

It had been several hours since Draco first passed out, and Gandalf had _finally_ stopped pacing, but Legolas still felt uneasy - something just wasn't right, he couldn't have just fainted like that. A sudden shout interrupted Legolas' thoughts. He whipped his head round and found it was Draco shouting he was almost at the point of screaming, one of his arms was grasping the wrist of the other so tightly his knuckles turned white. Legolas rushed over to the bed, followed by Gandalf. The wizard put a hand to the man's forehead, Gandalf's face dropped almost instantly. _This does not seem good._

"Legolas, bring my staff here." Quickly, the elf did as he wished. Instantly, Gandalf began speaking words incredibly fast in a language he did not understand, it didn't matter though as whatever he did was working. Draco's screams turned to murmurs until he was silent, his grip on his wrist slowly loosened until the point were his arm was back at his side.

Legolas went to check Draco had not done any damage to his wrist, carefully he pulled the man's sleeve up. On the wrist he found a mark, with a twisted serpent and a skull at the top. _What?_ Seeing the elf's sudden dismay Gandalf came up behind him, eyeing the mark curiously, before turning to Legolas and saying.

"It appears all is not as it seems with this boy."

 **Ok, so this took me long to write and I don't know whether that's down to, uncertainty of what to write, or whether I have been busy reading other stories.**

 **Anyway thanks to all the people, reviewing, following and favouriting this story. As requested their will be some badass Draco at some point soon. Bye.**


	7. Immortality

Elf House – SpaceElleth

Chapter 7: Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings (J.R.R. Tolkien) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). Only the OC's are mine.

 **I**

"What do you suppose it is, perhaps it some kind of mark or decoration?" Curiously, Mithrandir eyed Legolas.

"Decoration is probably not the best word to use, my friend."

Legolas looked back to the mark, which seemed more faint than it had earlier for some strange reason. Everything about it seemed so sinister, it's dark colours, the representation of a serpent, and a skull which he could not see as anything but death. _But why does this man have it? I mean it's fair to say he is arrogant and has more than likely been involved in some dark times, yet, this mark seemed to show something bigger_ _about him._

Legolas had always been a rather inquistive elf, this had gotten him into _a lot_ of trouble in the past, so generally he tried to put his curious nature behind him. This time, however, was an exception. _Why was the mark there? Why had it changed in intensity? How had it came to be there?_ With an almost shaking hand, he reached out and touched the mark.

He could hear a faint hissing noise, and the muffled shouts of Gandalf. However, he also heard a voice he hadn't before. It was loud enough to hear but still contained a whisper-like rasp. What he was saying Legolas could not make out, he had never heard the language before.

An awakening 'snap' helped him focus again.

"Legolas, what did you do, no what did you see, what did you hear?" Spoke an eager, rushed Gandalf.

"Well - I - did not see - um, anything" the elf was still confused as to what had just transpired, "but, I did hear something." The istar only nodded signalling for him to continue.

"At first, it was just this hissing noise and then there was a voice, yet i could not understand what it said. I did not recognise the language."

 **II**

To start with Gandalf had just believed Draco had merely passed out, perhaps due to stress or not eating properly (the man did look quite thin) ; now he had a feeling there was something greater going on here. He put his hand to the wizard's forehead and straight away Gandalf himself felt a pain in his head.

Draco was not coping with the sudden change of worlds. His body didn't belong in this world and that was what was affecting him. Legolas was eyeing Gandalf curiously.

 **III**

"It appears his mortal form is different from the ones here, ours do not possess such magic and his body is ill because of it. Does that make sense to you?" The istar asked Legolas. The elf paused for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

"Can I ask how you came to that conclusion, though?"

"Instinct." _That does not sound like a very reliable answer,_ Legolas thought to himself.

"What do you plan to do about it?" He asked. Gandalf turned to him with slit eyes and Legolas instantly knew he meant for him to be quiet.

"You may want to leave for a while, unfortunately this might cause Draco a considerable amount of pain." Legolas nodded, uncertain. He understood why Mithrandir wanted him to leave, yet he for some reason felt protective of the man and did not want to leave him. Quietly, he left, realising Gandalf would not try to hurt him.

Almost instinctively, Legolas headed to the tree in the royal gardens. At this point, the tree was like a main place of comfort for him. Balanced on a branch, he began to think to himself - _why do I feel protective over this mortal : perhaps, it is because **I** opened up to him_. Legolas did not choose to talk to many people about his brother's death - many people supported him and give him advice but he never responded to them. Draco had some qualities that reminded the elf of his brother : that sly smirk he had when Gandalf passed him the wine, Legolas had seen that same expression many times, he also had the same quit-wit and slightly stubborn attitude.

The elf pondered the possibility of becoming close friends with Draco to see what he really was like, although as much as he would have liked to he realised Draco was a mortal. A mortal, who would one day pass away and leave Legolas with the grief of losing another he cared about. _That shouldn't stop me though, this time I will be prepared and I will now when it is time - this time I will know to open up more._

Legolas had been in the tree for what he felt was quite a long time, he decided to go get some food. He reached the kitchens, and was given a basket of various pastries, as he asked for some food for the other two as well.

Legolas felt peaceful as he strode alomg the corridors, until he heard the unmissable shouting coming from the corridor Draco was on.

"You turned me into an elf, what do you think is wrong?" _That is without a doubt Draco. Wait - what does he mean turned into an elf._ Remembering that it was polite, Legolas knocked the door before coming in. The man had a bright red face and Gandalf had a slightly irritated scowl.

"Um, might I ask what is going on?"

"He -" Draco shouted as he directed Legolas' attention to Gandalf, "turned me into one of you."

The Prince curiously, eyed Draco. The differences were only subtle, but Legolas having grown up around elves could spot them easily. Draco had grown a lot taller and his ears came to a point.

"How d - did he manage to do that?"

"Magic, obviously." Draco scoffed, _no less arrogant then._

"Anyway, that's not what's important. He turned me into one of you!"

"Is that really so bad?" Legolas asked, just slightly offended.

"Yes, where I come from elves are our servants."

"They are not the same kind of elves though, are they, Draco?" Gandalf interrupted.

"How did you know that?"

"As you said 'magic, obviously'."

 **IV**

Draco was fuming, first he was turned into an elf, now he is having stupid remarks made at him. The wizard glared at the two stood in front of him.

"You should be grateful, not only did I save your life, but you are now an elf meaning: you can still use your magic perhaps with even more strength, you have the grace and looks of elves and their immortality." _Wait - I thought elves couldn't use magic, they did not seem familiar with it when I came here._

"Anyway, I feel the need to leave now, have a good day." Gandalf said as he grabbed his hat and staff.

"Before you go I picked up some of these." The Prince handed Gandalf two pastries on his way out. The door closed, leaving Draco and Legolas awkwardly on their own.

"Can you leave too?" Draco said, irritated that Legolas was still there.

"No - I want to make sure you are well."

"What is your problem - we are not friends! I do not need you watching me, or trying to come and be friendly and make small talk, nor do I need you to give me your sympathy."

"Fine if you do not wish for me to stay here I will go, but you can't remain here alone forever." Legolas left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Forever. That word now meant a lot more to Draco than it previously had. If he was now an elf, and elves were immortal like Gandalf had said, then forever could very well be forever as in never ending. The wizard had felt isolated before, like there was no one who could relate to him , yet there were always people he could talk to - his family, while broken were still his family. Who did he have here? In this world he found himself trapped inside, he had no-one. Here he was still a prisoner, who was kept under careful watch.

He realised Legolas was right. This did not make him want to immediately run off and apologise to the Prince, but it did let him know that next time someone tries to welcome him or check he is alright that he should not shut them off.

 **V**

Legolas was now alone. He had extended his help to one who did not want it but did need it. This would not be the last time Legolas would try to help Draco though, he was determined to help him find a life here. Legolas had always had a duty to the elves of Greenwood, if Draco did not want to be considered an elf _fine_ , but he would still keep a watch over him for the sake of his people. It was a hard thing for Legolas to imagine, being taken away from his world and dumped into another - it was impossible for him to relate to it.

A few minutes later, Tauriel came to visit him. She could tell something was a bit off with Legolas today in her attempt to make small talk.

"Legolas, are you well _, mellon._ " The ellon looked up from the glass of water on the table he had been staring at.

"Well? Yes I am, what makes you think I'm not?"

"You seem awfully distant today. Your worried about something."

"I am. Not necessarily something, someone." Tauriel gave him confused look. He decided it was best to explain what had happened, as she always been someone he could trust and rely on.

"It is a very long story, but I will attempt to shorten it as much as I can." She nodded.

Legolas attempted to explain what had happened and how he planned to help Draco and his possible reasons for doing so. Thankfully, Tauriel agreed to help him.

"You need to show him he can trust you - try giving him a chance where he is not surrounded by guards and treated like a criminal." She advised.

Legolas had a plan, not necessarily one his father would approve of if he found out. The Prince was quite looking forward to it, with his injury he wasn't allowed to do patrols or train and be was excited for the action that could come.

 **VI**

"Mithrandir, what have you done?" Thranduil asked calmly. He had been told that the mortal had passed out, although it was not something he could really help help with, because of this he decided to ask Mithrandir exactly what had happened, as it turns out somehow or another he had changed Draco into an elf.

"The boy was going to die, besides no harm has been done. "

"Yet, still harm could be done. With more ease now."

"Does he look like a killer to you? What reason would he have to do such things?"

"I agree not much, but you can never tell with men though." Gandalf shook his head at the King's statement.

"He has never been an ordinary mortal man, he is a wizard with similar powers to myself. He may be able to help you, you might need to help him first though."

Thranduil thanked Gandalf for his advice, although the Istar were an odd folk, Gandalf could be relied on for advice (even if it is not the most direct). Despite this he was still reluctant to ask for help from the other wizard. Draco's intentions were not quite clear to him and that was something to be weary of. Thranduil could not see any reason for him to harm his people, but over time he had become wary of other races, men included. This had made him closed off and Thranduil had accepted that, he had been scarred by and he did not want that to come again. This had affected his people and he had noticed - it had been a long time since the last feast outside the halls. He remembered the times when Greenwood thrived off of the songs and dances held underneath the trees, however, the forest had gotten to dark.

For years his forces had been trying to hold the darkness of Dol Guldur back, there had been success but it was not enough. Perhaps, this boy's powers could help, but how could one person with 'magical' stick possibly do what an army couldn't Thranduil did not know.

 **VII**

 _Immortality._

Wow. That was something Draco had never expected would have come to him. On the outside, it seemed great but everything has a catch, _doesn't it?_ Surely there must be some guilt - others in the world around them die, while they live on.

 _If Thranduil is the King of the elves here does that mean he expects he can rule me now? He wouldn't get very far._

Draco needed to rest - he knew that - but there were so many questions clouding his mind. He just wanted to sleep, he decided to try. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow, would he be expected to have another _talk_ with Thranduil ; he did not know so he ignored it all.

 **VII**

'Mirkwood' had always been under the threat from Dol Guldur ever since Amon Lanc had been abandoned by Oropher and taken over by Sauron's forces. Before it purpose was to serve as a stronghold and to send foul things to attack the Silvan elves, now there was something of more intrigue to Sauron. A wizard - not one of the Istar sent long ago, this wizard was new to Middle Earth. Yet there was more to this particular wizard, he had fallen into darkness before and he would do so again.

For years, the elves and the men and the dwarves had all had the edge, _how the tables could turn_ He could make a powerful asset or a valuable prisoner given some time.

The Nazgûl were to have spies keep an eye on him. He had only recently been able to sense the wizard for a brief time and then the connection was lost again - this did not matter though, now evil knew of the wizard, there could be no more hiding.

Draco had not gone as unnoticed as the White Council had wished.

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited or commented on this story, it means a lot. This is a redo of an old story and it has done so much better, so I'm trying not to rush it.**

 **If there's anything you want to suggest (writing tips, characters you want more focus on, an action scene etc) feel free to let me know. Also, if there's anything you like that you want me to keep doing, again let me know.**

 **Sorry this took so long, I've had quite a few exams recently and that had really been my main focus.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
